


Veikur

by Kixs_Wife



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fox takes care of his gal Riyo, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweet Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixs_Wife/pseuds/Kixs_Wife
Summary: Riyo wakes up sick. Fox knows how to take care of that. Basically: Fox is a dork and takes care of his sick space wife.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Veikur

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve read all two(soon to be three) of my works, you might be wondering what I use for Pantoran. Or not. I really don’t care. Either way, I use Icelandic. I always forget to translate, but “elskan” for sure means “dear”. So theres that. Enjoy I guess.

Fox groaned as the sunlight creeped into the room. Riyo was still in his arms, snuggled up against him. She smelled of lilies.  
And she was perfect.  
He leaned in and kissed her head, smiling as she scrunched her nose up and smiled.  
“Morning Starshine.” Fox whispered into her hair.  
“Morning.” She croaked.  
Fox furrowed his brows and sat up, “Are you good? You sound sick.”  
Riyo shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his perfectly toned stomach, “I’m fine.”  
“You don’t sound fine.” He put a hand on her forehead.  
“Ri, you’re burning up!”  
“M’fine.” She whined, still holding onto him.  
“No, you aren’t.” He said sternly, “And you’re not leaving this apartment until you’re better.”  
“But I have work. You have work.”  
“I’m sure Chancellor Amidala-Skywalker would understand, now you stay here, I’ll send out the messages, check your temperature, and get you breakfast.”  
Riyo crinkled up her face and stuck out her tongue, “No offense elskan, but you can’t cook.”  
He kissed her head again, “And neither can you.”  
***  
Fox gently pulled out the thermometer as it beeped.  
“Not good Ri. You are definitely staying in bed today.”  
Riyo groaned and squished her face into her pillow.  
“But Fox-“  
“No buts. I’m going to be taking care of you all day.”  
He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers up and down her back, “C’mon, be honest. You’re really sick.”  
Riyo nodded and swallowed thickly, “I feel icky.”  
Fox tried not to laugh at her word choice. This was serious.  
“Yeah? Do you feel up to eating anything?”  
She shook her head.  
“No.”  
“That’s fine, why don’t you sleep in a bit more while I get some medicine.”  
She groaned and pulled another pillow over her head.  
“Fox, medicine is so gross.” She whined, her voice muffled from being sandwiched between two pillows.  
He sighed. What was he going to do with her?  
***  
Two doses of medicine later(she had spit one out), Riyo was fast asleep.  
She had napped for four hours.  
“Ri?”  
A grunt.  
“Starshine?”  
“Hm?” Riyo lifted her head and blinked blearily at her husband.  
“I know you’re tired, but can you please try and eat something for me? I made some soup.”  
She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“You? Make soup?” She said as if the idea was as ridiculous as the former chancellor wearing a leotard and tutu.  
Fox tightened his jaw and tried not to roll his eyes.  
She was sick and feverish.  
She probably didn’t mean that.  
Probably.  
“Just try to eat the soup Ri.”  
She let him spoon her some of it, making a face.  
“Fox.”  
“Don’t.”  
“No it’s good!” She took another pity sip from him.  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
“It’s tolerable.”  
“There’s my girl.”  
“Once I’m well again,” she took another bite, “we are ordering real food.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fox asked incredulously.  
Riyo laughed but stopped suddenly.  
“Fox. Bin. Now.” She said, pressing a hand to her mouth.  
Fox shot up and grabbed the garbage bin from the ‘fresher, quickly handing it to her and holding her hair back.  
“I’m so sorry Starshine.”  
He winced as only gags responded.  
•••  
“Fox?” Riyo asked, burying her face into his neck.  
Fox got goosebumps as she breathed on his neck.  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime Starshine. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading??? Idk??? Most people have been super busy with school lately, but I don’t have any time management skills so I plan on doubling the fics on this tag for my sweet friend who puts up with me.


End file.
